Peers' Pressure
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Sequal to Stress. More about Danny and his friends through the eyes of another student. Please read and review, critisism welcome. Title changed from Stressed to Peers' Pressure. Chapter 7 up!
1. Sam Manson

**Hi I'm ba-ack :D Finally I started on the sequal of stress :D **

**Thanks dizappearingirl for your idea of the sequal, I decided to use it :D **

**Hope you enjoy !!! Someone help me think of a Title!!!! I'm open for suggestions. For now I'm calling it 'Stressed'. _Real_ original, I know -- **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

… Stressed … Chapter 1: Sam Manson

Are you ever stressed to tell someone something so bad but you can't because of your own personal reasons? I have a classmate who's just like that. Her name is Sam Manson.

She seems to be the typical Goth girl who likes to thrive in darkness and hates the morning sun. She's one of the many other Goths who dwell in the dark parts of Amity Park. Reading books from the skulk and lurk bookstore. She also goes there to listen to poetry; I've seen her a few times when I pass by the place. Man that poetry is dark.

Sam, even though she doesn't show around people other than her friends, gets really stressed out by her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Manson are like, the Brady Bunch parents; only, they can be very assertive when they want to be. It's so sad for Sam, a creature of the night doomed to a life with morning people. You wouldn't think someone as rich as Sam would have to go through this. Huh? Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Sam was rich. Apparently her Great-grand father invented some kind of do hickey that everyone uses, go figure. It's kind of hard to actually tell if Sam is rich or not, I mean she doesn't dress rich, she doesn't act rich, she doesn't even care. Well that's Sam for you.

Anyway about Sam's stress issues. You know that boy I talked about earlier? Well she's got a little more than little crush on him, but she, being the emotionless Goth that she is, can't get it through. The funny thing is that Danny likes her as well, how ironic is that. The thing that is keeping each other away from, each other, is well, everybody else. Who you may ask? Well, there's Paullina, the queen bee of the cheerleading squad, Valerie, I don't have anything against her, on Danny's side. And, Gregory, or was it Elliot, Paullina, once again, and also once again, peer pressure on Sam's.

Why is Paullina there twice you might ask? Well this is because 1, Danny, along with every other boy in school, has a crush on her, 2, she's a shallow witch who doesn't care about anyone but herself and/or her posse, and 3, she tends to use Danny for her own reasons to either, annoy and/or make Sam jealous, or to get Phantom's attention, which of course she doesn't know that the 2 are one, to annoy the heck out of Sam.

I remember this one time when Paullina started dating Danny, suddenly, and she stated it in front of the entire student body, Sam got so mad, she dented her locker, they had to buy a new door for it to replace the dented one. Poor, Poor Sam.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, and strange but I don't realy have much on Sam, sorry. Thanks to the reviews from the last story I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I didn't mind the critisism :D I'm open to suggestions for a title for this story, if you have any ideas please put it in a review, along with your opinion of this story/chapter tell me if there's anything wrong, any suggestions, ideas and such. Hope you enjoyed it, please review :D sorry for any mistakes. I opologize to anyone who feels offended about what I wrote about Paulina. Cyber treats shall be given out to those who review, please do so :D **

**-Kate**


	2. Tucker Foley

**Hi, I'm back. I'm so sorry this is extremely short, but I have even less information on Tucker than I do on Sam so please forgive me. **

**I thank you very much Dizappearingirl for being my first reviewer and for giving me a better title for this story. XD Cyber treats for you!!! Yay**

**Wow, stressed _is_ desserts spelled backwards XD !!! Please Review**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

…Peers' Pressure… chapter 2: Tucker Foley

Do you know anyone who tends to be a tad obsessive over things, and is made fun of because of it? I do, his name is Tucker Foley.

Tucker is what you could call a tech expert, but the people in my school just call him techno geek. This is kind of considered discrimination, is it not? I believe it is. Just because you know a lot about technology doesn't mean you're a techno geek.

He's very resourceful when you get to know him, my locker is just three away from his, and he can do lots of things with that PDA of his. Tucker is both friends with Sam and Danny Fenton, and a friend and assistant of the famous Danny Phantom. He's very helpful with that technology of his. He can do things from disabling cameras to hacking into security systems. But other than that, he just a normal ninth grader, with an infinite hunger for technology.

He gets picked on almost as much as Danny. Man, I hate those people. Tucker, just like Danny, is one of those boys who love to play 'Doomed' till the early morning. He loves technology, as you can already tell, and hits on almost every girl he sees, besides Sam.

About his obsession, he brings all sorts of devices to school, his PDA, cell phone, all sorts of doo hickies. Sometimes he brings so much stuff it tends to be ¾ of his bag. All that stuff is the reason he's called techno geek.

He's one of the many other 'intellectuals' of our community, and no matter what people say, they are very helpful. I remember the time we had this project in Tetslaff's class, we had to take care of a flour sack for a week, and tucker got a whole bunch of this baby gear from the geek community, I don't really like calling it that but that's what its called. No matter how cool this sounds though, they're still labeled geeks, or nerds. Poor, poor Tucker.

* * *

**Yes, It's extremely short, please don't hate me. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review:D**

**-Kate**


	3. Valerie Gray

**Hi, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long, but umm I had trouble looking for information, which is also why it's short so please forgive me. **

**Thanks Dizappearingirl for review :D I' d like to ask that too.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: you already know this so yeah... 

…Peers' Pressure… Chapter 3: Valerie Gray

I know this isn't how I normally start these, but the person I'm going to talk about is very similar to the first person I talked about. Her name, Valerie Gray.

Valerie used to be in with the popular kids, and still sort of is, but not much anymore. This is because of some trouble with Danny Phantom, or so I've heard. Something about a ghost dog or something. And now she's sort of having financial troubles.

Even though she seems sort of snobby like most of her friends, she really isn't. She cares about people, understands why she has to cut down on spending, and she even helps in earning money. I hear she has two jobs. I'm not real sure what they both are, but I know one of them is a ghost hunter, which is probably her favorite one.

I know you might think I'm a snoop for knowing this but it's kind of easy to tell. Kind of like it's easy to tell that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. See I told they were alike.

Anyway, Valerie is African-American. She seems normal enough, well as normal as an adolescent teenager who hunts ghosts as a hobby. She, unlike Danny, hangs out with the popular crowd. But she doesn't act like them, for the most part.

This girl, just like Danny, is quite stressed. Even though she's in the popular crowd, she's struggling. And, as I said before, she works as a ghost hunter, I'm not really sure for whom, but they give Valerie special equipment to hunt ghosts, especially one that goes by the name of Danny Phantom. I know for a fact that whoever she works for has a strange obsession over Phantom. He keeps targeting him especially over all other ghosts, I wonder why.

Well the only reason she follows this person is because, one, they are helping her with the financial problems and giving her the ghost gear for free, and two; she has her own reasons to hate him. It's not her fault she does though. It's the whole ghost dog thing. But Valerie, of course, doesn't know that Danny is you-know-who. If she did, she wouldn't have dated him for awhile.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Valerie and Danny were dating for a while, which got Sam kind of ticked off, which was why Valerie is one of those reasons. Uhh, yeah. Anyway, they were dating, and I heard Danny almost went steady with her, but she had to break it off, because of her ghost hunting. She broke off the relationship because she didn't want Danny getting hurt because of her. See, she does care about people. It's so sad for Valerie. Poor, poor Valerie.

* * *

**So there you are, the third chapter. I'm not sure how long this'll go, I guess until I run out of ideas... anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Please review:D cyber treats will be given in the replies!! I forgot to mention that, sorry -.-'**

**-Kate**


	4. Vlad Masters

**Ok here I am, and yes this came out pretty early, but this was because I had some extra time, so yeah. Thank you's and cyber treats sent out to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Dizappearingirl, Author323, and an anonymous !!!! Thank you, thank you I'm so glad you all like it:D CYBER TREATS FOR YOU ALL, YAY!!!**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!!!!**

* * *

I don't own Danny Phantom 

…Peers' Pressure… ch.2: Vlad Masters

Ok, this is again not how I usually start these but the only reason I am is because, the person I'm going to talk about next is someone who doesn't go to my school, he doesn't even go to school. He is our sort of newly elected mayor, Vlad Masters.

The reason I say sort of newly elected is because he was only elected about a month ago or two, so yeah.

So, about him, Vlad is very, very rich and even though he's our mayor he lives in Wisconsin, don't ask how I know, I have my sources. He is also very, very, creepy. He gives off that creepy super villain aura wherever he goes and even when he tries to act nice, well as nice as he can _try_ to act.

One time, when he was first elected mayor, he destroyed our beloved Nasty Burger and replaced it with an adult's only fast food joint. He called it McMasters. Ego much? Yes, very much.

Anyway, he apparently has a connection to Danny's parents. I believe they went to college together. I also know that Vlad was in some kind of accident around 20 years ago. You learn lots of things off the internet if you look in the right place.

It said something about an accident dealing with an early proto-type of a ghost portal, something about a severe case of ecto-acne, and then he was hospitalized for most of his college years, stripping him all the fun you would have in college.

You know you kind of feel sorry for the poor guy when you think of it that way. Then things happened and he became very, very rich. He also sort of became, corrupted. I know it isn't his fault he's mean. And sometimes he _does _try to be nice.

When things happened while he was mayor, he did rebuild our Nasty Burger and removed all those strange laws he put.-Those laws kind of seemed like he wanted specific people to be extra miserable- Something very bad must have happened during that time in the hospital to make him turn out the way he did. Poor, poor Vlad.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good, bad, needs improvement? Send in your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review. Cyber treats will be sent in signed reviews :D**

**-Kate**


	5. Jazz Fenton

**Hi, I'm sorry this took a while I had a little bit of writer's block, I hate that so much!!!!! **

**Thanks soooo super much to my beloved reviewers Dizappearingirl and kea14 !!! YAY CYBER TREATS FOR YOU GUYS:D **

**Quick note to kea14, I've already made one about Danny, this is a sequal to that story, if you want to read it go to my profile and check it out :D. **

**So here's my next chater hope you enjoy, please review !!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

So, here I am with a new target, hee hee. No I'm kidding, but there is someone I'd like to talk about. And that is Jazz Fenton.

Jazz is Danny's older sister. She tends to act very, mature. She could well be the most mature person, besides her mom, in her family. She's very intelligent and I admire that greatly about her, but she can be a little overwhelming at times.

She tends to try to force things onto people sometimes, like the time she was helping Danny with the ghost problems, which was probably a few weeks or so after she found out about his secret. I know this because during that time period she was acting weird around Danny.

She was always forcing these strange things into situations. Naming the ghosts, using witty banter, things like that. But she does mean well, even though what she does can be a little, umm, overbearing? Well, something like that.

Anyway, Jazz, even though she only shows it sometimes, she does get stressed over a few things. Some of them can be really funny. Like one time, I saw their parents fighting about something outside my window, I couldn't really tell from what but I saw Danny's parents go into separate taxi cabs, I think it was something about a divorce or something.

Anyway when their dad went into the cab, jazz started acting all weird and spazzy, signs of stress, for sure. She also has to keep her parents from finding out Danny's secret, so that adds to the stress to.

So yeah, other stresses that she tends to go through are the usual things most overachievers her age go through. I've seen a few of her thesis', there was this one about tutoring the un-tutorable or something like that. Either way jazz still goes through stress just like everybody else in this world. Poor, poor Jazz

* * *

**So there you are, I'm sorry if it's short but yeah, writer's block and such. **

**I am now taking requests, if there's anyone that I haven't already done, please write it in a review :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes, please review :D**

**-Kate**


	6. Mr Lancer

**Hi, sorry this took so long, I've been busy with it being the last few weeks of school and such, p****lus writers block is still in effect, hence why this so short, writers block even affected my schoolwork!!!!, I'm usually a smart person who gets high grades!!!!! --yes, I'm a geek.-- (sobs!!!) uhh, hehe, don't mind my rant. ****;D **

**I posted a oneshot called 'The Phantom' a little while ago. I mixed the poem 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe and Danny Phantom, it's super cool. When you finish reading this, why don't you check it out and maybe review it :D **

**Thanks Dizappearingirl for reviewing, I didn't mind the mini-rant I kind of had one myself just now ;D Anyway, hope you enjoy, please review!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

Alright, now I've gotten really bored since I've decided to do this one about my teacher, Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer is our out-of –shape English teacher. Mr. Lancer is very, complicated, I guess. On the outside, he just seems like your average out-of-shape teacher who cares only about, himself. But on the inside, he does care about us and helps us to achieve in his own ways.

Like one time, we had this test on poetry, I got 96, I'm such a geek :D, and Danny fell asleep through the entire test. Mr. Lancer was kind enough to let Danny re-take the test. Most teachers would just leave him with the mark.

I could tell at first Danny was miffed, but something happened that made him want to get a better grade. Mr. Lancer probably used the 'I don't get to see my sister' speech, I heard him use that on someone once. I laughed so hard, in my head, when I peeked at the picture of his 'sister'. I can't believe people don't notice that's him in a dress. Anyway, I heard he got a 91, good for him.

So, back to Mr. Lancer. Just like any other teacher he has stresses too. He tends to compete with other teachers, like the Haunted house contest he had with Mrs.Tetslaff, our gym teacher, last Halloween.

He gets picked on too, lots of kids tease him like putting those 'Kick me' signs on him and all that. But, sometimes he's just weird. He carries a weird book around called 'Hip for the Un-hip' or something like that, and he _actually_ uses it, we don't talk at all like anything in that book, I think it's is out-dated.

One time I saw him playing 'Doomed' once, and won!, he's very strange. But still kind of sad, I hear he has no family with him, not even on Christmas. Poor, poor Mr. Lancer.

* * *

**Well, there's my newest chapter!! Sorry it was kind of short but yeah, as I explained before. I might not get another one up for awhile because summer is actually a busy time for me. Family trips, day outs, things like that, always away from the computer. But when I get some time, I promise I will begin working on my next one. **

**Oh, and I might make another oneshot, hopefully writers block won't affect it, so many ideas, so many chunks of writers block lodged into my head. (sighs) ****Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any mistakes, please review :D **

**Still accepting requests if anyone wants their favorite character done if I haven't done them yet :D **

**(Random moment!!!!) Today I was on msn and I was looking at those news thingys that pop up. I saw one about cars, it said, why _Hybrids_ are hot!!! ****I started laughing my head off. Do you know why??? If you do, why not put it in a review ;D (Random moment!!!!!) **

**Later!!**

**-Kate**


	7. Dash Baxter

**OMG I'm sooo sorry this took sooo super long, I've really had no inspiration; with school and all... So just to get this on the road**

**Thanks Dizappearingirl for reviewing :D**

**Hope you enjoy!! Please review!! sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

Well, here I am again taking on a challenge, the "king" of Casper High, Dash Baxter.

Dash, you see can actually be quite stressed. Even though he his one of the biggest bullies in school, and he's bullies, not only Danny, but tends to make fun of me and other 'geeks' as well, and…Oh who am I kidding?!!? I HATE THE GUY!!! He's selfish, rude, obnoxious, single-minded, shall I go on?!?!?!

But I guess there might be a few things that he's done that are good, no matter how _few_ they are. I remember that time when ghost pirates tried to take our parents, he was up there fighting along side Danny, he also helped Danny pass the fitness exam, well I'm not sure if he actually used proper methods, but I guess it still sort of counts.

Also, I've heard that he watches soap operas… uhh yeah, soap operas…What on earth am I writing, hmm…Well anyway, so yeah he watches them, I guess that makes him sensitive? Or hey, maybe that's why he bullies – p.s. I'm going to sound like a total therapist kind of person trying to unravel the source of his 'problem' when I write this- Maybe he was bullied when he was young, and he's still sensitive now, and that's why he bullies people, to hide himself. I know lot's of people who do that; trying to be something you're not, kind of drives me crazy. I just wish people would stop making fun of those who are different. It seriously drives me up the wall!!

Sorry, straying away from the topic here. So yeah I guess Dash does seem like the sensitive type; if he wasn't wanting to spill Danny's guts across the school every second of the day. Also I've heard he has, strange little colorful teddy bear-things in his closet, and also in his locker apparently; but I believe Danny had something to do with that.

Wow, I've never noticed that Dash, no matter how simple-minded he may be; and probably is, can be quite complicated too, just like anyone else in this world of confusion.

I still hate him though; he took my book.

* * *

**Yup, I still hate Dash. But he does sort of deserve this, I guess. So yeah, that's all I really have to say. I also have to say that yes, I know it's short. **

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes, **

**Please Review!!!!!**

**Later!!!**

**-Kate**


End file.
